


Ethereal

by HushDontLetThemHearYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Animal Abuse, Blood and Injury, Book 1 of 8, Canon-Typical Violence, Custom Wands, Developing Friendships, Diagon Alley, Familiars, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Goblins, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Letters, Hurt/Comfort, Independent Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Knockturn Alley, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Madam Malkin is Nice, Magic, Magical Bond, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phoenixes, Press and Tabloids, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Shop Owner is Not Nice, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Unsupervised Trips to Dangerous Places, familiar bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushDontLetThemHearYou/pseuds/HushDontLetThemHearYou
Summary: The Potter Twins have arrived at Hogwarts. Bright eyed and fresh-faced, they aren't prepared for what life has to throw at them. Their destiny may be more dangerous than they expected. Nothing is accidental in the world of magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue I: Sidereal

The rays of the sun illuminated the castle, its stones pulsed with low, humming power. The fortress loomed overhead, casting shadows upon the empty halls as it absorbed the dying light of the setting sun into every stone carefully selected on its exterior. 

A young woman stood before the massive gates, silent and steady. Gold and Silver entwined up the massive, looming wicket gate. The burning light from the sky began to fade, dipping below the skyline as it did every beginning of every long, cold night. 

The young woman tucked her wooled cloak tighter around her shoulders, cradling a small leather satchel by her waist. Her hands, calloused with work from fields, and her simple blue dress indicating her lower status. Her dress, lined with simple, clumsily stitched patches, hiding the well-used state of the dress behind the blemished, uneven fabric. 

Beneath her hooded face, her hair entwined in a simple long plait, dripping along her shoulder like melted gold in the fading sunlight. Her eyes, hidden behind the patched cloak she wore, stared straight through the gates, knowing she was right where she was supposed to be.

As the light dyed, returning below the earth until the morn had risen once again, the gold and silver gates began to creak. They unlatched, opening slowly with large creaks from the melted metal. 

Before her, the glory of the castle revealed, the looming towers in the distance and the long winding path in front of her giving. The castle seemed to stretch miles, its golden glass windows alight with lights, burning gold and orange and red, flicking like tiny suns behind its doorways.

The young woman had no hesitation. She placed a single foot across the gate, shivering in the air as the force of the castle fell over her in waves.

There was no going back.

She entered, breathing in deeply at the sights, the smells of the wonderful magic that surrounded her. Like a friend returning home, she set upon the winding path before her. Her soft and worn shoes echoed out their sounds with every step she took, the empty halls.

She entered the silent and empty hallways, ignoring the various portraits on the walls, each moving, staring at the odd girl as she passed. One portrait, a man asleep in a chair let out loud dizzying snores, echoing across the walkways. Another of a young woman posing for her portrait, waving her feather fan coyly. The young woman paid them no attention. 

As if she had been here a thousand times, she knew every step, every hallway, and every stone by her heart. The Magicks around her guided her, sticking to her shoes clumsily, painted on the walls and seeping through every crack and room. They followed, as if lost ducklings following their mother, clinging to her like a second skin.

This too, she paid no mind.

She turned corners, entered the twisted hallways and impossible staircases, moved past rooms with no purpose and doorways that led nowhere. Her head high, her steps purposeful, and her body confident, she knew exactly where she was supposed to be.

The young woman paused in front of a looming door, ten times larger than she herself, shut tightly behind the door.

Her destination stood before her. She deeply inhaled, feeling the Magicks clinging tightly to the door, feeling it reaching out for her, possessively curling around her as it probed her own magic for a reaction. 

It would find no malice.

Once it retreated, content with its surveillance, the young woman placed a cold, slender hand on the front of the door.

“Patefacio,” She whispered. 

The Magicks responded to her request, humming lowly, sending shivers down her spine as it caressed her once before the large looming door began to open. 

The light fell onto her face, casting a soft glow as it illuminated her young and tender features. The room before her was large, lavish, much like a throne room should be.

The young woman entered the room, her head bowed as the suffocating amount of Magic’s began to pour over her. Like swimming through piles of honey, but there was no sweetness, nothing to cut through the suffocating Magicks intent on preventing her entry. 

Like all things, she ignored it. She kept her feet steady, her hands clenched and her mouth set in a neutral line as she entered the room, her head bowed on the plush, red carpet beneath her feet. 

She followed its the line, pausing as the Magicks got thicker and the line ended. 

She dared not look up. Dared not challenge the ones with such powerful Magicks. 

“Merry meet, Seer Kassandra of House Alesius,” a smooth confident voice shook her bones. Gooseflesh rose over her arms, reacting to the static Magicks in the air, surrounding her, suffocating her with the very air she breathed. 

“Merry meet, Mine lords and ladies,” the young woman murmured, curtseying as proper. One foot forward, one hidden behind. She stayed in her position, determined not to let them find fault with her. 

She stayed silent, quiet until her legs began to scream in protest, her muscles clenching furiously from the tense form she kept. Still, she did not let up, did not falter once.

“Rise, Seer Kassandra,” A new voice, honeyed and sweet but an undercoating of darkness. A woman and the color of yellow came to the young woman’s mind.

Kassandra rose from her position, finally raising her head to face the lords and ladies she had come to meet.

At the top of a large staircase, underneath a massive hand-woven tapestry, were four thrones. 

At the very end on the right, a beautiful throne decorated in Bronze metal with sapphires, a dark-haired woman sat. Her eyes as blue as the sapphires on the throne and her raven hair curled around her shoulder delicately with a simple but beautiful diadem laid on her head. Above her, the tapestry of a soaring Eagle. 

Lady Rowena.

The young woman suppressed a shiver as Lady Rowena’s Magic’s circled around her. Inquisitive and filled with intelligence, Her magic danced playfully around the young woman, testing and prodding at her like an experiment, searching for any reaction from the young woman. 

Kassandra did not falter. She released her own magic, letting Lady Rowena’s Magicks curiously prod at her. Lady Rowena’s magic was cold as the night, as grey as the stones she stood upon and as intelligent as the woman herself.

She waited with abated breath as Lady Rowena called back her Magicks, swirling around her one last time before rejoining their master. Lady Rowena looked at her amused, one leg crossed over the other as she looked as if Kassandra was a vaguely interesting puzzle. 

Kassandra had passed Lady Rowena’s test. 

The throne to the right of Lady Rowena was made of silver and decorated with shining and bright emeralds. A large snake wound itself across the back of the chair, hissing softly in the air.

Kassandra couldn’t stop her shiver as the man on the throne began to hiss back, the sound more snake than human. The snake’s tongue flickered out, tasting the Magic’s in the air. The man’s eyes and hair were as dark as the look he cast her, regal and unrelentingly cold as he looked down at her. Above him, the tapestry of a slithering snake. 

Lord Salazar.

His Magicks were like ice water, they wrapped around her like a snake circling its prey, ready to go in for the kill. She shuddered underneath the sheer power of the man’s unrestricted Magicks, feeling like she was being swallowed up down the neck of a snake itself. His magic was not curious or inquisitive like Lady Rowena’s, no, his magic was judging. 

Like she was on trial and he had ripped her chest open for everyone to see, exposed the most secretive parts of her, and bound her silent as he searched through everything she was or was. Like being sucked into darkness itself, Kassandra’s vision blinded until she was left feeling nothing, empty and cold just like his magic. 

She gasped out as his icy Magic’s finally receded, uncoiling from her like he had judged her worthy, mercifully letting her live one more solemn day. 

Kassandra shivered, clutching her hands around the satchel she carried much tighter, trying to keep herself together by digging her fingernails into her satchel. She tried to ground herself with the feeling, the fabric underneath her skin, hoping to remind herself that she was still here and still alive. 

“Was that very behoveful, Salazar? She is but a child,” the man to the left of Lord Salazar’s throne. Lord Salazar sneered at him, eyeing him from the corner of his eye. This man held a playful air to him, a charisma that Lord Salazar simply did not.

His throne, however, was grander than the two before him. Carefully intricately crafted with gold and bright rubies lined along the sides. He carried a scepter in his hand, made of pure gold and lined once more with the favorite rubies he seemed to enjoy. The man on the throne was confident, nearly arrogant as he smirked down at Kassandra. His long golden hair poured around him, like a mane on a lion and his darker green eyes surveyed her like a predator to prey. Above his head, the tapestry was of a roaring lion. 

Lord Godric. 

His Magic’s was less suffocating, warmer than either Lord Salazar or Lady Rowena had been. His Magic’s were playful, bravely washing over with no hesitation, no grievance. She was no threat to him. Like being wrapped in sweet honey and drinking hot tea, his Magic’s was like a simmering fire, warm and bright. It was almost relaxing.

Kassandra knew better though. She shivered, more fearful of his magic than the others as she realized the game Lord Godric was playing with her. Lord Godric’s Magic’s were warm but no less dangerous. His magic nipped playfully at her heels, attempting to coerce her own magic to play but it was not comforting. No, these Magicks were predators, waiting for the right moment to strike. This magic was challenging her and the moment she took him up on his challenge, the Magic’s were ready to strike, to suffocate her until there is nothing less. 

His Magic’s were possessive, ready to concur, a true King. The honey-like warmth was a trap, to let her guard down. 

Unlike what Kassandra had heard, Lord Godric was not friendly in the slightest. 

His Magic’s seemed to be laughing at her, making her dizzy as it swirled around her one rand over, taunting and tantalizing her, trying to get her magic to play. The false sense of security sent shivers down her spine, her eyes wide with panic as she knew without a doubt, the moment he wished it, she would be dead. Finally, almost as if disappointed, his Magic’s receded. 

She could still feel it on her skin, still feel the remains sticking close to her as if his eyes were still watching her, ready to pounce. 

Kassandra was exhausted by the end of the line. 

The Fourth and last throne was much less grand but no less beautiful. Crafted beautifully from a golden-colored metal, shaped beautifully with diamonds and onyx decorating the throne. The woman on the throne had a much easier and kinder look to her. Her hair a bright gold, much like Kassandra’s own, wrapped in a simple braid upon her head with warm, brown eyes like chocolate. Above her, the tapestry of a curled-up badger.

Lady Helga.

She smiled kindly at Kassandra, a motherly smile as if apologizing for the other three’s behavior and as well as asking for permission. Kassandra almost felt tears in her eyes at the kindness and warmth from the woman. 

Kassandra gave a barely susceptible nod, relieved at Lady Helga’s gentle approach. 

Lady Helga’s Magic’s gently faded over her with patience and consideration. There was no poking or prodding, no constriction and no taunting from her Magic’s, instead, it flowed warmly over her. Lady Helga’s Magic’s felt like home, like acceptance and warmth, like a mother’s touch it engulfed her still-shaken form. 

The magic’s cooed and caressed her, like telling her it would all be okay and Kassandra felt it too. Felt like she could do anything with Lady Helga’s magic surrounding her like a warm blanket. 

And right before Kassandra’s magic kept out of her skin to join Lady Helga’s, Kassandra felt it. 

Kassandra’s eyes snapped open, unsure of when she closed them, her wide and shaking eyes snapping onto Lady Helga’s unassuming smile. 

Kassandra fell to her knees, tears overflowing from her eyes as Lady Helga’s magic still swirled around her, pushing kindness and compassion onto her every inch. 

Lady Helga’s Magick’s was a sweet trap made of false promises. But Kassandra could feel the truth. She could feel the teeth behind her kind smile, felt the darkness looming just over her shoulder, the monster ready to tear its fangs into her throat. Lady Helga was thought to be the most kind, the weakest of the four with a bleeding heart, but Kassandra knew the truth now.

Lady Helga was the last resort, the beast ready to kill when all else has failed. Lady Helga was a wolf in human skin.

Lady Helga’s magic pulsed as it pulled back, like pulling a second skin from her own, Kassandra felt wrong, invaded from every side as Lady Helga’s Magic’s left. 

“Rise, child,” Lady Rowena’s amused and curious voice filters across the throne room. Kassandra wiped her face, getting to her shaky feet in the aftermath. 

“Thou hast craved to be ‘I our presence. Of what matter of importance hast thou join us for?” Lady Rowena continued, laying her head idly on her hand. 

Kassandra kept her eyes on her Lady in blue, unable to face the remaining three who still frightened her. 

“Mine Lady,” Kassandra started, pausing to clear her throat briefly, “For a fortnight, I have been having the same repeating vision. I believe it is a great prophecy.”

Kassandra winced as she felt the familiar foreign Magicks of her curse snap into place. It ensnared around the four like a band, forcing a finch from Kassandra. Fear loomed in her stomach, afraid of them befalling the effects of her curse. 

‘Thou shall never rest easy again, the witch had said with her dying breath, the last spell that left her lips a curse for the young child she had been. 

Rest easy she had never again. Kassandra knew the pain of the curse. The disdain hidden behind the eyes of those she loved more painful than any other punishment the witch could’ve bestowed.

The Four Lords and Ladies above her stiffened, their Magic’s reacting to the foreign dark Magic’s of her curse. Their Magic’s swirled harsher in the air until Kassandra felt her lungs were about to explode from the pressure. The magic’s tied to her snapped in two, a shudder running through Kassandra as they harshly broke the Magic’s of the curse she bore. 

“So it is true,” The Lady in blue stared down at Kassandra, curiosity burning in her sapphire eyes. “Thy bears a most dark curse.”

“What hast thou done to cause such ire as to place a Death curse upon thou?” Godric looked at her amusedly. 

Kassandra met his gaze, calmer now that his magics weren’t running wild around her. Confidence she didn’t feel causing her back to stand straighter.

“I be afeard I was born, mine lord,” She answered calmly. 

A grin stretched across Lord Godric’s face until he was booming with laughter. 

“A hardy wench, she is!” Godric laughed.

Lady Helga sent her a patient smile, “Never worry, child. Thy curse is not enough to affect us.”

“Thou speak of a prophecy, yet only thou hast received ’tis message. How may we be sure of verity?” Lord Salazar sneered down at her and she couldn’t stop her flinch from his venom. “Prophecies are told a dozen a da. What makes this one worth our attention? What causes thee so arrogant to fall to our feet?”

Kassandra flinched back from the harsh words of her lord.

Lady Helga leveled a scolding look at him. “Seer Kassandra hath shown great warrant ‘I the Art of Seeing, more than any of the Elder House of Alesius ere her,” She sent a kind gaze onto the young trembling girl. “Please continue, young one.”

Kassandra nodded, stone unnerved by her Lady and her Magicks. 

“I see our orb, bathed ‘I the orange flames and ‘I the center, feopertine. In mine vision, Guardian Elysia appears ‘ere me.” 

She could sense their wariness as her words reached the four Lords and ladies. Their Magic’s felt of their unease and she could barely breathe in the thickness of the air.

“The Guardians hast been silent for more than a millennia. Why discover themselves to thee now?” Lord Salazar murmured, his permanent scowl giving her no confidence. 

“What didst the Guardian say to thou, child?” Lady Rowena leaned forward, her own curiosity showing on her porcelain fa e.

“Mine lady,” Kassandra said, “She tells me of a warning, a bodement of the future of the feopertine, born with incredible magicks, so great they shall be able to confound the orb or rewrite it merely.” 

If their Magic’s weren’t uneasy before, they certainly were now as Kassandra was nearly choked by the heavy concern swirling in the air.

Kassandra swallowed heavily.

“She told me their Magic’s hath been sealed inside of fourteen stones. She led me to the seat of the stones and told me that would they were to fall into the wrong hands, it could marshal’t to disaster.” 

“Thou would for us to protect the stones, then? That is why thou has sought an audience with us,” Lady Rowena asked, tilting her head to view Kassandra more openly.

“Yes, mine Lady,” Kassandra bowed her head as the four lords and ladies considered her proposition.

“Allow us to see the stones, child,” Lady Helga told her. Kassandra nodded and opened the brown leather satchel she had been gripping tightly. Though the satchel was small, her call to her Magicks allowed a long black box to fly into her hands. She held it carefully like a precious baby bird, presenting it before the Lord’s and Ladies. 

Lady Rowena waved her hand and the box floated leisurely off Kassandra’s hands and into her own. She plucked the long, black box out of the air. It was simple, a lid connected with two hinges with no latch nor lock.

She turned it in her hands, keeping one hand firmly on the lid and the other on the bottom. With a wave of her hand, her magicks swirled around the box, probing and curious. With a small frown, she gently opened the lid, peering inside. 

Stones of miraculous colors shone back. Each tucked neatly into the deep red pelt lining the inward, there was not a suspicious thing about them. If only you couldn’t sense the mute Magicks pouring from their cores. 

Enchantments roiled around the ox, layers of deeply intricate Magicks that the surface only scratched. She set the box delicately on her lap and reached a hand out towards the stones. The Magicks leaped onto her intrusive hand like they were waging war. 

Her own Magicks leaped to protect her, shielding her hand from the aggressors but whatever magicks was cast was much stronger. Her own magicks burnt under their fierce battle and it coated her fingertips and then the palm.

A fierce burn seared across her hand, blackening her skin. Before the spells could devour the rest of her, she retreated, coiling her injured hand into her chest. The Magicks did not follow, intent on protection, not destruction.

“Rowena?” Lord Godric’s brow furrowed, concern reflecting in his deep blue eyes. 

Rowena did answer. She frowned at her now useless hand, discontent and anxiety swirling in her own magicks. Rowena coated her non-dominate hand in a soothing green glow, gliding it over the now blackened limb. 

Bit by bit, the skin healed, turning pink as it regrew and then pale to match her wrist. Rowena tested her healed hand, opening and closing her palm in succession. 

“Powerful,” Rowena murmured half to herself. She turned her eyes to the Lords and Lady awaiting her decision. “They hath been protected with a firm-set enchantment. It shall only allow those with like-Magicks to penetrate ‘tis barrier. We may move the stones but shan’t access the magicks locked inside.”

Godric turned to his oldest friend, “Salazar, what doth thou propose?” 

Salazar locked his eyes with Rowena, a silent conversation moving between them. He sighed, loudly. 

“It would not be difficult to duplicate the spell for sight as well. Tis no trial to encave ‘em, haply e’en ‘i plain sight. Only the ones with like-magicks may find them.” 

“The matter is of where to encave ‘em,” Rowena continued his thoughts, “Like Magicks calls like Magicks if thou remember. The ones intended shall find ‘em. It is clear having ‘em fall into the wrong hands could hast dire consequences.”

Salazar leveled a look at the young seer, “Thou are sure they might not but be occulted hither, girl?”

The young seer nodded, her voice silent from his harsh stare. 

“Still frightened all the women, do not thou, corky friend?” Lord Godric gave his friend a sly look. “Like that Viking woman, Salazar?”

As Lord Salazar gave his friend a rude gesture, Rowena kept her eyes on the young seer. “Each of us shall encave a number and they shall be properly secured around our castle. Is this acceptable, Seer Kassandra?”

Kassandra nodded but a hint of her hesitation was clear in her Magicks. “Could I also bid for one more request, mine lady?” 

Rowena gestured for her to go on.

“I hast broken the true prophecy relayed to me by Guardian Elysia, into pieces, one for each stone. Could thee place each piece with each stone? Those chosen shall be given the true prophecy when the time hath join.”

“It shall be done.”

Lady Helga gave the young woman a kind look. “Never fret, child, the stones shall be safe. When the time comes, they shall hast their guidance. Never doubt the will of the Guardians, young seer.” 

“Thank you, mine lady.”

“May thy dreams be naught without rest, young seer,” Lady Helga’s magicks clung to her, hugging her skin warmly as the parting blessed her. 

“May thy courage never waver in war, little one,” Lord Godric’s magicks surrounded her like a furnace, his favor as powerful and untamed as a fire itself.

“May thy tongue be coated i’ silver, Seer Aleisus,” Lord Salazar’s magicks coated her, as bitter and cold as his sharp eyes, his gift as clever as thoughtful.

“May thy carry all the wit of ancestors fallen,” Lady Rowena’s magicks swirled around her in a flurry, protection incarnate as they seemed to wish her farewell. 

Kassandra swept into a low curtsey, “May thy magicks be kept firm-set, mine ladies, mine lords.”

As Kassandra left the castle and back to the curse-ridden life she bore, her thoughts wandered through distressing matters. An unsettling sickness welling in her stomach at the unwelcome thoughts. 

“Mine Lord’s and Ladies shall not fail. Never doubt the will of the Guardians,” Kassandra murmured to herself once more. 

She feared she spoke only lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethereal  
> extremely delicate light that seems too perfect for this world
> 
> Sidereal  
> of or with respect to the distant stars 
> 
> Prologue Song  
> Dark Piano- Dementia-Lucas King


	2. Sidereal: Chapter One

“A well-wishing on the birthday of our savior! To Amaryllis Potter!” 

The guests raised a cheer, their glasses held high in a toast. A man with a curled mustache and too large dress pants grinned brightly at the guest of the hour. The salute lasted only a few moments, the champagne-filled glasses soon empty as the party continued to move. Hundreds of witches and wizards in dress robes floated around the venue, chatting to one another but their eyes always flittered back to the family on the podium.

The magicals lined up, one by one racing to shake hands with the Girl-Who-Lived. A birthday bash planned in her honor, hundreds had attended. Lords and Ladies of all walks of life come to give their greetings. The said girl smiled amicably, a tense smile on her young face as she faced the strangers. A long table rested behind them, piled high with neatly wrapped presents, colorful papers, and strings. 

Exhaustion was hidden behind the girl’s gaze. Her cheeks red with exertion, her eyes watering from the effort of staring into cameras too long. At this moment, Amaryllis Potter wished she was anywhere else. She looked glassy-eyed into the camera, emptiness in her polite smile. The Photographer displayed the magical pictures of the family, balloons of white, red, and pink in the background. 

Lily Potter smiled her lips tinted red, her long red hair gathered in a beautiful updo, her face painted with exact shades of color to highlight the colors of her long gown. One arm delicately placed on her daughter’s shoulder, a feather of touch as she had her other wrapped around her husband’s waist. James Potter kept one arm around his wife’s shoulder, and his other clamped around his daughter’s shoulder. He had a proud grin, showcasing all of his pearly white teeth. 

Every detail was perfectly in place.

The photographer moved on, choosing to photograph the happy guests, loaded up on hor d’oeuvres and gift bags that cost more than their salaries. For the first time in hours, no eyes watched every move of the eleven-year-old. 

Like a doll with its strings cut, Amaryllis Potter slumped over. Her shoulders bent under the world’s weight, losing two inches on her height as she balanced in the too-tall heels which dug into the back of her soles. Irritation and exhaustion bundled in her throat, refusing to be swallowed away. Her palms stung from shaking too many times, her head dizzy from the flood of half-hearted compliments thrown her way. 

Her graces were too shallow for these guests to bury themselves in. 

For the thousandth time that afternoon, the girl’s hazel-colored eyes searched through the crowds, hoping to catch of a glimpse of emerald green. Left with a bad taste in her mouth, the young now eleven-year-old unsure if the expensive fourteen-layer cake was the cause or the pleasantries she’d been forced to spit out. 

With a small sigh, barely noticeable, she shuffled on her feet, dropping any hint of politeness for a single moment. She attempted to relieve the tension in her poor swollen feet, a reprieve from the high heeled monstrosities she’d been shoved in for the last nine hours. Her aching feet deserved rest but the puff pastry shoes digging into her blistered skin held no comfort.

Her father’s hand sharply dug into her shoulder, catching her attention as she immediately returned to her perfected smile. ‘Smile and you’re always a winner,’ She recited. Perfect was the only picture in this dollhouse.

An older, posh man with a delicate mustache approached them, his hands wrinkled and calloused from use as he shook her own smaller ones. His eyes twinkled in delight, as if holding a secret she wouldn’t know. 

“Finally eleven, eh? You’ll be heading to Hogwarts then?” He asked, a slimy grin crossing his features. He was missing several of his yellowed teeth she noticed. 

She kept her polite look, happy to respond. “Yes, sir. I am very excited.” 

The man’s smiled dropped half a centimeter, his eyes narrowing onto her form. His hand clenched a fraction tighter around her smaller hand. Warningly, her father’s hand squeezed her shoulder and she could feel his eyes on her back.

Realizing she had come off too dry, she snapped her mouth shut, intent on never speaking again. She didn’t succeed in convincing the man, who now looked suspiciously between her parents as if accusing them with his eyes.

Drawing a breath, she placated him with a kindly smile, “I apologize, sir. It has been a long day. I admit to being a bit tired.” 

The man mollified if only a bit at the sight of her charming smile. “It certainly has, hasn’t it. I wish you a happy birthday, Miss Potter.”

“Thank you for coming, Lord Pruitt,” Her mother said, her voice honeyed as the man finally dropped Mara’s hand to take the Lady Potter’s.

The pushy cameraman was back now, a huge grin on his slimy face as he snapped picture after picture of the happy family, joined hands with a Lower Noble house. Pruitt was an Elder House, if Mara remembered correctly, one who had stayed neutral in the war. Of course, after the war was over and bodies had piled up, they’d claimed to be on the winning side the whole time.

Mara tuned out of the conversation, allowing her parents to take over as she gave a bright smile, trying to keep the resentment and distaste off her face. Mara had taken etiquette lessons for seven years but had yet to learn how to perfect the pureblood mask.

The next stranger was up now. One she actually recognized. 

“Congratulations on reaching your eleventh birthday, Miss Potter,” The Grimy man smirked, his teeth on display like a threat as he crowded her. He was much taller than the other guests, towering over her short form. His platform shoes giving him a lift, she thought with a bitter smile. 

He took her wrist into his hand, as if touching something dirty but squeezed tightly. Enough that she had to hide a wince and knew there would be a blooming bruise tomorrow. 

A shiver went up to her spine as Mara forced herself to still, to not pull away from his forceful grin, not to shrink back from his leering eyes or his commanding grip on her wrist. 

Instead, she smiled. “Thank you, Lord Maynard, for your kind wishes. I’m glad you could be here to celebrate my achievements.” 

‘Like destroying your master,’ Mara thought inwardly. Her smile dipped just a bit to the right, a little too sharp to be innocent. 

Maynard’s eyes narrowed on her form, his nostrils flaring at the hidden meaning of her words. Mara knew he couldn’t call her out on it, as did he but that didn’t stop him from inwardly seething about it. 

He retracted his hand, not saying anything further but Mara knew with the support of her parents behind her, he could do nothing. He ducked his head, barely a tilt before storming off into the crowd. 

Mara inwardly smirked at her win. She caught her mother’s stern glance, her hand squeezing her shoulder a bit but not in anger. Her father winked at her, his shoulders shaking a bit from his silent laughter. 

To her delight, Lucius Malfoy had not attended this year. Mara had first met when she was six. He had given her the creeps as he implied her to be a good bride for his son. She’d never met the so-called son but seeing her father’s face lit up in a rage, she knew he would not even be a candidate. 

Her mind wandered as she searched the crowds once more. She had hoped after the hours of standing her, she’d spot the emerald green she wanted but there was nothing. 

Her exhaustion finally winning against her, Mara looked up at her mother’s emerald green eyes, the same color as the ones she had been searching for. She gave her a plastic smile, trying to remain calm.

“May I be excused, mother?”

Her mother shot her a stern look but the exhaustion must’ve been showing on Mara’s face as she silently nodded. Her father squeezed her shoulder in support before letting her go. 

After hours of standing in the same place, It was a miracle she didn’t stumble as she made her way off the podium. Pictures continued to flash in the peripheral vision but all Mara was focused on was the doors leading inside. 

She left the backyard, the party raging in the background as she around, avoiding the straggling guests. At last, she entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

She took a moment to breathe, to splash water on her face. She caught her own reflection in the mirror and her face scrunched up in disgust. She looked like a big, fluffy pink cupcake with red icing. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were bright red, as they usually wore during hot events like these. Her red hair, having been curled delicately down her back in a style that took her mother hours to do, was messy and coming undone now. Drips of water dropped off her nose, her eyes, hazel with flecks of green and amber, were tired, dimmer than normal. 

She was dressed in a lacy bright pink dress with a white bow on the back, somehow making her look even younger than she already was. She shifted in the dress, pulling at the delicate fabric to make it more comfortable but there was nothing to be done. She wouldn’t be happy until she was in her pajamas, snug and tight in her warm bed.

She sighed deeply and leaned down to unlatched the buckle around her ankles, allowing her to slip off the dreaded death traps her mother called shoes. 

The relief was palpable as she sighed, leaning her head back. Her feet ached, her legs are wobbly from standing so long. 

All she wanted was a nap, a very, long nap. 

And maybe some chocolate. 

Mara left her shoes in the bathroom, slipping out into the memorized halls of the Manor. She managed to avoid the guests, heading to one of the varying back doors. She stepped outside, facing towards the green forests surrounding their property. 

A trail led deep into the forest and Mara knew this is exactly the path he had taken. She lifted up one of her mother’s upside flower pots, slipping her worn-out sneakers from under them. It took a moment to slip them on and tie them. 

‘If the purebloods out there sipping champagne could see her wonderful, dirty muggle shoes,’ she thought smugly, ‘then they wouldn’t come back here at all.’

Honestly, she was tempted but she had also taken etiquette lessons and been drilled about the importance of public image. Despite how much she hated it, she had influence, and taking that away meant giving more power to the aristocrats. 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t be bitter about it though.

Mara grinned as she grabbed the purse hidden behind the mounds of fabric in her dress, slipping carefully in a pocket her mother didn’t know she had crafted. Inside the little change purse, was a handful of sweets she had stolen from the party, snuck into the bag when her parents weren’t looking and the cameras too busy with the decorations. 

She slipped out a perfect cupcake with pink frosting, slightly smushed from where it had been crammed but tasty all the same. She bit into it, ignoring the frosting getting on her face as she finally, finally, headed to the woods. 

She couldn’t bring herself any bit of remorse for leaving the party early, even if it was her own. Today was her birthday and she wasn’t spending a single minute more with the slimy, sly purebloods or the pushy, loud press. 

No, instead, Mara escaped her duties and took off into the forest, her feet taking her along the familiar road to the one person she desperately wanted to see right now.

XXX

Though the sun was just beginning to set, the light still glittered through the branches of the forest. Animals and birds scurried through the woods, none paying mind to the young boy, who sat poised and still on a tree branch three feet high, his nose stuck in a book. 

He seemed undisturbed, relax, and at home in the flurry of noises around him. His foot tapped on the ground absent-mindedly as he leaned into the trunk of the tree. Beside him on the forest floor, sat a grey backpack, opened slightly.

His eyes flickered down the pages, lazily turning them once he had absorbed their words. His concentration kept only for the literature he held. 

A fluttering of wings nearby disturbed him as he looked up from his book. A small robin on the forest floor, colors faded, her head titled as she viewed him as if waiting for something. 

His lips quirked into a smile at the audacity, only a few steps from where he rested. Slowly and openly, he shut his book, slipping his thumb into the page he was on. With his other hand, he reached down into the backpack. There was a rustle of paper, something crackling as the little bird took a few steps back, wary but too curious to fly away.

He pulled out a piece of a cracker and threw it towards the bird. She fluttered briefly to avoid it but didn’t move too far. The bird looked at him once more before picking up the cracker with its beak and taking off into the trees with only a beat of it’s wings. 

The boy was about to turn back to his book when he heard a distant shout. He pulled a bookmark from behind his ear, replacing his thumb with it, and shut his book. He slid it into his bag, quickly gathering any other objects he had, zipping it up, and threw it onto his back. He stood on the tree branch, reaching up to climb up the tree, limb by limb. 

Almost effortlessly, he grabbed the tree branches, hauling himself up with dexterity. Once feet from the ground, he pulled himself up, hiding in the branches as he heard the rustling of something big. 

He stilled, making no noise except for the still fumbling creature and the slight rustle of the branches from the wind. He focused on the voice, not able to hear clearly but a suspicion already burrowing into his mind.

The creature stumbled into the clearing with a loud, “Harry!” 

Harry let a smile grace his features as he saw what looked oddly enough like a pink cupcake with red icing below his feet. 

“Ow,” The figure stopped and began attempting to tear away from what looked like a bramble bush. She shouted his name once more, slightly more urgently as she pulled from the shrub she was caught in. 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and cautiously slipped down the branch. The figure paused, looking up as he climbed down easily like a swimmer cutting through the water. 

He jumped a few feet down, landing solidly and the girl in front of him jumped in fright, barely managing to keep upright by holding onto a nearby tree. 

“Mara,” He mocked, annoyingly at her, amusement clear on his face at her predicament. She glared at him, her frilly pink dress caught in, sure enough, a bramble bush. She struggled a bit more, much to his amusement before sending him a look that clearly screamed for help.

Rolling his eyes, he helped her out, untangling the fabric from the bush though he couldn’t help a few parts ripping. They’d both get a stern lecture for that but that was a future Harry problem.

She hugged, glaring at the dress once she was free. She smoothed it down, avoiding any rips or tears the struggle had caused. She looked at the dress as if it had personally offended her and he was pretty sure more than one person had today. She turned her glare on him, crossing her arms. 

“You didn’t show up. Again,” She accused.

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” He told her, turning to walk the way she came, out of the forest. 

“I’m not a drama queen!” She proved his point, “And you abandoned me with all those old geezers.” She pouted, following him, holding the frilly fabric of her dress in both hands. She paused a few times to escape the tree branches and bushes. 

“Those old geezers came to wish you a happy birthday,” Harry grinned as she narrowed her eyes, “The-Girl-Who-Lived finally turns eleven, about to attend Hogwarts for her very first year! Oh, such a momentous occasion, will she finally surpass Merlin himself?” Harry cried dramatically, giving her a huge teasing grin.

She glared at him halfheartedly but the laugh was already escaping her. “I already told Mum I wasn’t doing this next year.”

“Why not?” He hummed, “Free presents. You only need two more brooms to have every cloudsweep.” 

He felt her smack his arm and chuckled, shoving his arm around her in a one-armed hug. “I’m just hugging. The public is going to throw a fit if you don’t though.”

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah, but at least I can have a proper party with you and Neville next year instead of this. Can’t we just pretend all three of us were born on the 30th?” She pouted up at him.

He shook his head, “Sadly, it’s not to be, little sister.”

“But that makes it so much easier, Harry,” She whined, sounding like a spoiled toddler. 

Harry rolled his eyes as the path suddenly cut off, the manor in the brief distance as the two siblings approached. The sun was beginning to set, just barely above the manor’s tall peak’s, more shadows spanning across the manicured lawn. Lost in thought, Harry didn’t spot his mother’s signature flaming hair until it was too late. 

“Harry James Potter! Amaryllis Lilian Potter! What do you think you two are doing?” She practically screamed as she stormed across the lawn. Somehow, the setting sun behind her made her look like a ball of fire coming at them. 

Their father was nowhere to be found but that didn’t mean they weren’t in trouble.

Instinctively, Harry raised his hands in innocence. 

Her hands on her hips and her green eyes narrowed at the two of the, Harry risked a glance at his twin who was frozen, her fingers picking at her nails in nervous habit. 

He’d be the one to answer then. 

“I was reading in the forest and Mara came looking for me.” He knew it sounded like he threw his twin under the bus as she shot him a glare but Harry was more worried about his mother’s reaction.

Their mother turned on Mara, narrowing her eyes dangerously. 

“You left me and your father to clean up after you, Amaryllis. He’s still trying to placate them after your disappearance. What on earth were you thinking?” She demanded. Mara avoided their mother’s eyes.

“I-” She briefly opened her mouth to defend herself but their Mum cut her off.

“No, I don’t even know want to know! You have no excuse for your behavior.” Their mum’s face scrunched up in horror as she finally caught sight of Mara’s appearance. Her hair out of sorts, curls wild and everywhere and her dress ripped and torn up. 

“What did you do to your dress?” Mum said horrified, reaching forward to brush dirt off of the dress and then licking her thumb and rubbing it along a dirt spot on Mara’s cheek.

“Mum!” Mara complained, trying to duck away but their mum only sent her a harsh look and the girl huffed, allowing her mum to clean her face off. 

Their mum groaned in exasperation, looking over Mara’s attire, “This is the sixth dress you’ve ruined this year. Go get cleaned up.”

Mara opened her mouth to protest but Their mum shot her a glare. 

“No buts. Go. Now.” Their mum pointed to the door, firm in her stance. 

Mara grumbled but sulkily crossed the lawn, heading into the house. 

“Shoes!” Their mum called out, watching her move with exasperation. 

Mara silently plucked her shoes off her feet, her white tights now splattered with mud. Their Mum groaned at the sight. 

Mara slipped into the house, sending Harry a grimace as she vanished from sight.

Harry knew he was in trouble as their Mum whirled on him now. She crossed her arms, turning to him demandingly. 

Harry shuffled, avoiding the green of her eyes. 

“You skipped the party again,” Mum stated. 

Harry smartly decided not to reply. 

Lily sighed, her anger replaced now by exhaustion and acceptance. “Come on. Tilly made dinner. She thought you would enjoy some Treacle tart.” 

Harry shot up, suppressing a smile at the kind house-elves actions. 

Lily smiled, rolling her eyes as she slipped an arm around his shoulders, the tension fleeing off her as she hugged him close. The two of them walked back to the house in comfortable silence.

XXX

Mara sat at the dinner table, clutching a steaming mug in her fingers. Sipping the dark-colored drink, she sighed once more. The chocolatey flavor was simply divine to her cocoa riddled brain. On the table in front of her lay the remnants of wrappers that used to contain chocolate frogs. She idly used one hand to search through them, attempting to find one she hadn’t eaten to bits. 

She pouted when she didn’t find any, turning her pleading look to her mother. 

“You’ve had enough, Mara,” Their Mum said sternly.

Mara gave her an offended look, “You can never enough chocolate frogs!” 

“I’m going to kill Remus,” She sighed.

“Long Live Chocolate Frogs!” 

“I’m going to double kill him.”

“Viva la Chocolate!” 

Harry smirked, finishing up the slice of dessert he was eating.

“Kill who?” Their Dad yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He paused at Mara’s pleading, wide eyes, her face covered in melted chocolate and his wife’s exasperated look. He chuckled, sliding into the free seat next to Harry.

“Moony didn’t mean to get her hooked on chocolate, it just-”

At Mum’s warning glance, he wisely shut up. He slumped down, digging into the dinner plate at his spot. 

“Where were you, Dad?” Mara asked, sipping once more on her hot chocolate. 

“Since somebody,” He pointedly look at Mara, “decided to run out of the party, I had to close it out. It took forever to get some of them out. Diggle can talk forever, I swear to Merlin.” 

Harry and Mara snickered into their desserts. 

“Then I tried to call Sirius or Remus but Sirius is on a date,” He pouted, stuffing a forkful of treacle tart into his mouth.

“We just saw him yesterday,” Mara giggled. 

“You’ll get your husband back later, James,” Their mum told him, her lips quirking into a smile. 

Mara shared a look of amusement with Harry. Silence reigned across the table, only the sound of their scraping forks and Mara’s obnoxious slurping of her drink.

“That reminds me,” Their Dad said suddenly, “Somebody was missing during today’s party.” 

He looked directly at Harry, who ducked his head to avoid his father’s expectant eyes. 

After a few minutes of silence, it was clear his dad wasn’t going to give up on this. Harry sighed loudly, giving in.

“I was out reading,” He muttered sullenly. 

“So you decided to skip your birthday party again?” Their Dad frowned. Their mum sighed, sharing a look with her daughter as they both knew where this was going.

“You mean Mara’s party,” Harry muttered bitterly, scraping his fork purposeful on the plate. Mara winced at the noise and shrunk into her chair as their Dad’s face darkened. 

“Both of you. We’ve been over this, Harry. You have expectations as a Potter, especially the heir to attend these-”

“I don’t care!” Harry finally snapped back, “I’m not going to stand around with those conceited dolts who only care about how much money we have!” 

James narrowed his eyes as they both glared at one another, neither backing down. 

“James-” Their mum tried to intervene but fot cut off by her husband’s anger.

“Nobody likes it anymore than you do but it’s just how it is,” Dad growled out, standing from his chair. 

Harry glared up at him, “I’m not the special one so why should I go? None of them even know I exist!” 

There was a sudden jump as Harry stood up from his chair and stormed away.

“Harry!” Their Dad growled out after him. Harry ran out of the kitchen, his footsteps echoing as he climbed the staircase. 

Distantly, a door slammed shut.

Mum turned to Dad, worriedly. She reached out her hand towards his arm but he pulled away and stormed out as well. 

Mara looked at the table, her nails scratching at her nails. She winced as she pulled too hard, blood welling up in the injury. Her lips trembled as she fought the urge to cry, not from the pain. Staring at the few drops of blood, Mara cursed everything. She cursed her birthdays and Voldemort, the press, and the wizarding world. 

Most of all, she cursed herself. Shame and guilt welled into her stomach, her brain repeated spilling into thoughts that everything was her own fault. 

Their Mum took a seat next to Mara and sighed as she spied Mara’s injured finger. She took Mara’s hand in one hand, her wand in the other as she cast a few spells to fix her injury right up. 

Once done, it was like she had never picked at it at all. A brand new canvas for horrid self to ruin. 

“Don’t worry, love,” Mum sighed, pulling Mara into a hug. She rubbed Mara’s shoulder back and forth with her thumb. “They love each other. It’ll work itself out.”

Mara only nodded, hoping that her words were true.

XXX

Moonlight glimmered through the open curtains of the second-floor bedroom. 

‘There’s no greater bond than family, that was what he thought.’ 

Harry had reread the sentence in his book nine times. He laid in bed in the darkness of the night, only a single light left as he read and reread the same sentence. It wasn’t that the sentence was so thought provoking that he had to read it multiple times. 

No, it was his drifting thoughts that kept him on the same paragraph. Every time he read it, the words didn’t seem register and he had to read it again to try to remember where he was in the book. 

Harry sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back into his bed. Books weren’t a welcome distraction at the moment, much to his dismay.

After what seemed like hours of pondering his life choices, Harry marked his place in the book and shut it closed. The book and his glasses were soon lying on the nightstand and the lamp he had been using shut off. 

He laid down in the bed, staring at the empty ceiling as he willed his eyes to close, for sleep to come for him but he remained awake.

He counted sheep, recited math equations and even sang his mother’s lullaby for him in his head but none of it was enough. 

In the darkness, it was hard to forget how solitary it was. He grumbled to himself, rolling over to his side.

Slowly, softly, he heard the soft pitter of footsteps outside his door. Harry stayed still, already knowing who it was as he didn’t stop the relief from relaxing his tense muscles. 

The door creaked open, socked feet pattering into the room nervously. It shut quietly once more and Harry could practically see the figure standing next to his bed, twindling their fingers together in nervousness.

“Harry?” Mara whispered. Having done this hundreds of times, Harry knew what he would see behind him. Mara, dressed in her favorite parajams, Wolfie, her stuffed animal clutched in her arms as she waited for his permission.

He scooted more to the edge of the bed, closer to the wall that he could feel the slight chill fro the cold of the night. 

Mara wasted no time, fabric rustling as she climbed in beside him. 

It was comforting to feel the her heat on his back as she got comfortable. There was enough space that neither one was touching but close enough that Harry knew she was there. 

There was a moment of silence, where Harry’s eyes slid shut, beginning to relax now. 

“Do you remember when Dad first taught us to fly?”

Her innocent question slipped out and despite knowing she had an ulterior motive, he didn’t stop himself from imagining the day she spoke of. 

They were six. Mum had finally let Dad teach them to fly on their own. They’d gone up with him countless times but it was whole other thing to fly by themselves. Harry had been excited as Dad had taken them to the mini quidditch pitch in their backyard, two brooms held in his hand. 

Harry’s lips quirked up at the memory. 

“You were terrified,” He chuckled. 

He could practically feel her smiling.

“I was. I was terrified I was going to fall off. Dad promised to ride with me at first until I felt comfortable. I was scared. But you…” She trailed off. 

Harry remembered, of course. 

“You were a natural. You got on the broom and just took off. You weren’t scared in the slightest.”

It’d been like releasing a fish into water. As soon as he had took off, he’d felt nothing but elation at the sensation. Air rushing past his hair and ears, the nothingness below him, only him and the air.  
In his mind, he could still hear his Dad and Uncles cheers as they watched him. Dad glowing with pride as he recounted Harry’s escapade to anyone who would listen. He count recount their massive smiles, Neville and Mara’s awestruck faces as he did loops around the gardens. 

His Mum’s ire when he later crashed into the tulips, having lost his grip. Not even his broken arm could’ve stopped him from chasing the high that flying gave him. He’d been back on the broom only hours later. 

Harry’s heart clenched at the memories. Once the door had opened, a flood had poured through as he recalled the memories he usually kept locked away.

How his Dad would transform into Prongs when they were toddlers, letting the twins ride him around the house like a horse. Every Quidditch world cup they’d attended, when his Dad had lifted them onto his shoulders, balancing them both so they could see over the roaring crowds. 

“I know it’s hard for you,” Mara whispered to him, “I remember you and Neville had to sit away from me at our birthday party because the press wanted pictures of the Girl-Who-Lived with her cake.”

Her voice was bitter as she recalled the memory. 

“You’re my best friend, Harry, not just my twin,” Mara said honestly. “I’d skip a thousand parties for you.”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. It was times like these that his sister really reminded him just how much she was like their parents. Yet, she was also the most vulnerable. It was his job, as her big brother to protect her. 

No matter what happened or who he had to go up against. 

“You’re my best friend, too,” Harry whispered. “I’ll always be there to protect you.” 

A soft snore answered him. 

Harry hid his grin into his pillow, the ache in his chest finally dissipating as he drifted off to sleep. 

Somewhere, in the back of his head, he thought he heard someone calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 1 Songs:  
> Yes Girl: Bea Miller  
> Wild I am: Vocal Few  
> Simple Life: Casey Abrams  
> I Hurt Too: Katie Herzig
> 
> Next Chapter: Sidereal: Chapter Two  
> March 3rd, 2021


	3. Sidereal: Chapter Two

Harry awoke to a strange uncomfortable feeling on his arm. As he rubbed his eyes of sleep, a redhead slept on, clinging tightly onto his right arm to the point he couldn’t feel it anymore. 

Harry sighed, untangling his arm from his sister’s grasp, and attempted to rub the feeling back into it. He sat up in bed, wiggling his nose as a familiar scent of breakfast brushed his nose. His sheets rustled as his sister let out a small whine, cocooning herself into the dark blue blankets so only her bright red hair was visible. Harry reached over to grab his glasses, stuffing them onto his face.

He rolled his eyes, jumping out of the warm bed onto the dark hardwood floors. His room was kept simple with light grey walls. There was a wooden desk in the corner, piled with quills, ink, and various papers. A large brown wooden dresser stood in the corner and next to it, a bookshelf filled with books of various titles. Some were still dumped on the floor. His broomstick, last year’s model sat in the corner. 

Harry yawned as he left his room, following his nose towards the kitchen. His socked feet slid across the marble floors as he entered the kitchen.

His mother’s red hair stood out against the bright pale colors of the kitchen. Dirty white plates were washing in the sink with magic and the table was filled with glorious food. Eggs both scrambled and fried, sausages, kippers, crepes, and toast. A feast laid out before him. 

His mum moved from the stove to the oven, humming softly to herself as ingredients wandlessly made their way across the room. A plate of kippers sat innocently on the island, ready to be eaten and he reached out hoping his mother wouldn’t notice. 

“Good morning, Harry,” She said despite having her back to him. Harry grumbled slightly, pulling away from the still sizzling kippers. 

“Morning, Mum,” He called begrudgingly as he sat at the table. “What’s the occasion?”

His mother waved her hand once and one of the large kitchen glasses floated towards him. He watched as if filled itself with orange juice and landed delicately before him. He took a drink, happily humming at the sugary and tart taste.

His mom smiled, finally turning around to face him. She carried a pan of sausages in one hand and waved her wand with the other. The sausages scooped out of the pan and onto the serving plate with one flick of her wrist. “It’s a surprise. Your father should be down in a moment.”

She looked at Harry, taking a seat at the table. She let go of the pan as it floated itself towards the sink and began its wait to be washed. She turned to him with an expectant smile.

He withheld a groan as he knew that look on her face.

“Don't give me that look. I’m not going to lecture you,” She said sending him a scolding look. Her face softened. “I want you to understand where he’s coming from. Your father’s tactless and Merlin knows he can let his pride rule him but he loves you and he loves your sister.”

Harry lowered his eyes as she said this, guilt creeping upon him. Her hand reached over clasping his tightly. 

“He just sometimes forgets to show it,” She smiled. She stood up and kissed his temple, turning back to the food. 

A bushy pile of red hair sluggishly entered the kitchen, looking more like a zombie than a girl. She rubbed at her eyes underneath the mess of her hair, yawning. Mum rubbed the top of her head and kissed her forehead as the food continued to make itself.

“It’s too early to be physically affectionate,” Mara murmured. Her eyes widened as she finally spotted all the food on the table. 

Their mum went back to humming as she bypassing Mara’s awed look, leaving the room. 

“What’s the occasion?” Mara looked more awake than ever now. Their mother didn’t answer but she called out behind her.

“Your father wants to apologize, Harry.”

Harry let out an audible groan. Mara snickered at his pitiful look and Their mum came back into the room with a shit-eating grin. Harry looked up at her as if she might explode before they heard the clopping sound of the hoofed creature. 

Harry groaned, lowering his head into his hands, “Please, no.”

“Please, yes!” Mara snickered.

A large stag popped its head into the room. Its eyes found Harry quickly, looking sad as it clopped towards him. Harry immediately looked the other way, not wanting to fall victim to its puppy dog eyes.

Mara giggled as her transformed father gently nudged Harry’s side with his antlers. The stag let out a weird half-whine sound when Harry didn’t respond, though she could see his lips quirking upwards. 

After a few more attempts and continuing to be ignored, it lowered its head, angling its antlers precisely around Harry's form and Mara watched with a gross look as its tongue licked her brother’s ear.

“Ugh, Dad!” Harry jumped away from the stag, disgusted and amused. Mara broke into full-on laughter as the stag morphed back into a human shape, black hair identically to Harry’s. His hazel eyes matched Mara’s as he winked at her giggling form.

Their mum shook her head in exasperation. “Was that really necessary, James?”

Their Father grinned, “Yes,” 

Harry grumbled as he sat back down at the table. “I get it, alright, I’m sorry too.” He rubbed his ear again, wincing at the memory of the slimy feeling. 

“Using prongs isn’t fair, dad,” Mara smiled up at him. 

“When am I ever fair?” Dad said smugly, plopping himself at the table. 

“Breakfast looks great, Lils.”

“What’s the surprise?” Harry narrowed his eyes at his parents, both being too secretive. 

“After breakfast,” Their mum said sternly. 

Harry and Mara eyed one another, both coming to the same conclusion. 

They piled their plates with various food as their mum sat down, a mug of tea in her hand. The twins stuffed their faces with the delicious food, both jittering in their seats from whatever surprise was awaiting them. 

They slowed down after Mara almost choked on inhaling a banana crepe loaded with eggs and kippers. But the nervous energy only seemed to get worse. 

Finally, though, when the two’s stomachs were filled and their parents were on their third and fourth cups of tea or coffee, Harry could stand it no more.

“What’s the surprise?” He demanded, looking between the two of them. He hiccuped briefly and groaned, holding his breath to get rid of them. 

Their parents exchanged a large smile. Their Dad pulled two letters from behind his back and thrust them forward. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Harry asked in shock, recognizing the emerald green writing on the letter. 

“Why don’t you find out?” His father grinned.

He held out the letters to each of them and Harry eagerly grabbed his. It was written in emerald-green ink with a Seal of an H on the front. A badger, a lion, a snake, and an eagle on the front. 

‘Mr. Harry Potter  
Second Bedroom  
Potter Manor’.

He pried up the seal and opened up the letter with shaky hands.

‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. 

The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress’

Harry flipped over to the next page, scanning down the line of the equipment. He was pretty disappointed to find the list of meager schoolbooks, already having the majority of them but excitement still filled him. He’d been waiting for this day. 

He chanced a look at his sister, her expression lit up as she continued to read. She was tracing ‘Dear Miss Potter,’ over and over again. 

“When did it arrive?” Harry grinned. 

“Last week. We already sent them an owl to let them know you’re both attending. Unless you wanted to stay here with us,” Their mum said innocently, her eyes sparkling.

“No!” The twins shouted in unison, huge grins on their faces. 

Harry felt like a balloon of good feelings, filling up his chest until all that was left was for him to explode from the inside. Mara was practically shrieking as she jumped up and down in excitement, her long hair flying everywhere. 

“We’re going to Hogwarts! We’re going to Hogwarts!” 

“We’ll be going to Diagon Alley today to get your stuff and anything else you may need,” Their Dad grinned, “So go get ready.”

The two had never raced to their rooms faster. Harry only paused as Mara slipped on the staircase but got up right after, the smile never faltering. They split off into their rooms to get ready. 

By the time the two had reunited at the foot of the staircase, Harry was impatient. Tapping his foot irritatedly, He frowned at his sister as she appeared bounding down the stairs two at a time. 

His sister, his Dad always said, looked like a younger image of their mum. Her hair was the exact same red, though she now kept it up in a ponytail, her bangs straight across covering her forehead. She had a heart-shaped face, like their Mum, and a light row of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had a small hairpin of a gold dragon in her hair, Harry having gotten it for her on a past birthday. 

Compared to Harry, Mara was shorter and smaller. Most of the time she looked younger than she actually was. She nervously patted down her bangs as she reached the bottom, her fingers already picking at her nails. 

Though the two were twins, they looked like day and night. Harry had inherited their father’s untidy black hair though Mara’s was just as untidy, their Mum often complaining about how hard it was to brush. Harry was lean and slightly taller than Mara with the classic knobbly knees of their family genes. Harry had a thin face and wore rounded glasses. Moony and Padfoot often claimed that Harry looked just like his dad when he was younger. It didn’t help that when they found out about Harry’s need for glasses, the now eleven-year-old unable to use corrective potions due to still being a minor, his dad took the opportunity to get identical glasses for him. 

The only difference between the two was their eyes. Harry had his mother’s almost-shaped emerald green eyes, a part of his appearance that he really appreciated. Mara, on the other hand, had their father’s eyes, hazel with hints of green and brown mixed together. 

Like Mara, Harry had a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead but his had faded away over time while Mara’s was as visible as the day she got it. She’d taken to hiding it under her straight-cut bangs though it didn’t work most of the time. Everyone knew the face of the famous Girl-Who-Lived, which wasn’t always good when you had a good population of dark wizards who hated your guts. 

By the time MAra had noticed him staring, He had already turned away, their parents downstairs, dressed in their plain robes. 

“I can’t believe my babies are going to Hogwarts,” Their dad sniffed, pretending to wipe away an imaginary tear. 

Harry rolled his eyes, turning to address his mother. 

“Are Padfoot and Moony coming?” 

From the corner of his eye, his sister’s face lit up, both turning expectantly to their parents. 

“No, Remus has a job interview today,” Their Mum winked. 

“Really? That’s amazing! I hope it isn’t like his last job though,” Mara frowned. “They were jerks to him.”

“We won’t’ let anything happen to Moony,” Their Dad declared. “If anybody tries that again, I’ll set him straight, okay?” 

Mara giggled as Dad sent her a wink. 

“What about Padfoot?” Harry asked. 

“Sirius is covering the absence of the Head Auror. He’s giving the new recruits a run for their money,” James laughed. 

“You're the Head Auror, dad,” Mara stated, “Doesn’t that mean you are playing hookey?”

“Nah!” Their dad threw an arm around Mara’s shoulders, giving her a squeeze, “Sirius has experience covering for me.” 

“Too much experience, in my opinion,” Their Mum sniffed. She wasted no time as she waved her hand over herself and their Dad, then the twins. 

A familiar ice-cold feeling of the glamour poured over him. He shivered from head to toe like he had just jumped into a frozen lake. 

Mara’s appearance had morphed into a brown-haired girl with pigtails. Someone you wouldn’t look at twice. His Mum and Dad were different too. Their mum tucked her wand back into her holster and held out her hands to them. 

Mara groaned and linked her arm with her mother while Harry took her opposite arm, mentally preparing himself for the apparition. There were a sudden jolt and the feeling of a hook pulling him through his nose and his feet leaving the ground. 

It was only a second but felt like ages until his feet landed back on solid ground. 

He wobbled, holding onto his Mum’s arm more firmly to steady himself. He changed a look at his sister under the glamour. Her face had turned green as she leaned on their mum. 

A loud crack and Their Dad landed next to them in his blonde-haired glamour. He grinned as Mara sent him a nasty grin, looking about to throw up as it was. 

“I hate apparating,” She moaned. 

Mum ran a hand through her hair as the color returned to Mara’s face. “You’ll get used to it.”

Harry looked around at the familiar hustle of Diagon Alley.

Shops lined up against the alley, signs proclaimed sales and advertisements while people moved between the shops. He spotted a group of boys in front of a window, their sign in the shape of a broomstick. The door proclaimed ‘Broomstix’ so he wasn’t too surprised. It was the new model, he guessed. 

Vendors and stalls lined the street selling various things from singing flowers to magical jewelry. One vendor was selling roasted chestnuts, the smell filling Harry’s nose with delight. 

“We need to go to Gringotts first,” His mother stated from behind them and Harry turned to follow. 

Gringotts was the largest building at the end of the street, its entire snowy-white facade towering over the other shops, leaning dangerously to the right like it might fall over at any point. Harry knew it wouldn’t though. 

They passed up the white stairs, into the bronze doors. A goblin dressed in uniform on either side, both holding weapons to their sides, spears and staffs which held no equal of beauty. 

In the inner entrance hall, he felt the familiar coolness of magic wash over him, dispelling his mother’s glamour. The measure was usually only active in the summer where they had the most traffic. They passed through to the silver doors where he caught the engraved warning he had memorized. Nobody had ever robbed Gringotts and gotten away with it. 

The marble hall was much bigger than you would ever expect from the outside, with hundreds of goblins sitting at long counters. The Vault passageways had six entrances on each side and spanned the entire underneath of Diagon Alley and probably parts of London. 

They approached the goblin at the main desk and both Harry and Mara lowered their eyes to avoid looking them in the eye, a sure challenge to a goblin. 

The goblins’ prickly stare let him know it was watching them very closely. Harry gave a short bow and beside him, Mara curtseyed. 

“Merry meet, Teller,” The two echoed. 

“Merry meet, Heir Potter, Miss Potter,” With its permission, Harry finally met the goblin’s eyes. It gave the two of them a fanged grin, seemingly pleased by their actions. 

Goblins didn’t receive much courtesy from wizards. 

“We wish to pull from the Trust vault,” His father was in Lord Potter mode as Mara called it, his face made of stone and void of any emotion. He looked expectantly at the teller who nodded once. 

“If you have your key,” the teller loomed at them, almost like he wished they didn’t. At his father’s nod though, he continued, “Then I will have Griphook escort you to your vault.”

Harry wasn’t sure how goblins called one another or maybe they had been expecting them which was highly likely but Griphook was right there, with a large lantern held in its grasp.

“If you’ll follow me,” without waiting for them, it turned to the carts. 

The family of four followed to the carts and Mara let out a small squeak, trying and failing to hide her excitement on her face. Their Mum sent them a stern glance in a warning. 

The goblin and family piled into the cart and once they were seated, it took off. Twists and turns and even through a waterfall, there was no telling where the ride stopped or ended as it zoomed past caverns and other carts heading in opposite directions. He could hear screams, probably from muggleborn families riding for the first time. 

Until, at last, the cart skidded to a sudden stop. The air was knocked out of his chest as he collided with the single bar on the cart. He groaned, huffing. Beside him, his sister continued to giggle deliriously. 

His Parents got out and Harry rubbed his stomach as they arrived at the vault. 

“Vault 687. Potter Trust Vault. Key, please.” The goblin bellowed out and his father handed the creature the small key. As the goblin opened the vault, the family waited, a flush still on Mara’s face from the ride. 

Their Dad was as stoic as ever, not a hair out of place while their mum was still combing her hair down from where it had flown everywhere. Harry rubbed his stomach as he knew it would bruise tomorrow. 

The door unlocked with a hissing sound and the vault door creaked open. Inside were piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts though Harry knew this wasn’t even a percentage of their true fortune. The Potters were a Noble and Most Ancient House, so they had acquired a lot of wealth over the years. Most of the trust vault were donations from those thanking Mara for her defeat of you-know-who and the other half was the fund his grandparents had set up before the two of them were born. 

His mother stepped forward and collected two large bags of the money. She pulled back and Mara grabbed a galleon from the pile, stuffing it in her robe and looking away innocently. Harry rolled his eyes. 

It was a ride back on the cart, where this time Harry’s head collided with his sister’s. The two of them got off the cart groaning, holding one side of their head from the collision. Their parents fussed over them as they left the bank and perhaps, that’s why they had forgotten to redo their glamours.

“It’s the Girl-Who-Lived!” 

With that loud shout, Harry barely had enough time to move out of the way of a horde of reporters and fans who came barreling around the family in a large circle. They must have been snooping around the bank hoping for a glance. 

Harry pushed himself against the wall of the bank to prevent being swept away by the crowd. It wouldn’t have the first time that happened. 

He sighed, eyeing the confused grumble of people left in the shops or on the streets. Even some of the vendors and shop owners had come out to take a look, abandoning their shops in favor of the Girl-Who-Lived. 

Harry took a single look at his family being consumed by the dozens of people and made his decision. He struggled to make this way through the crowd, ducking under cloaks and pushing past cameras. He grabbed a hold of his mother’s arm, pulling on it slightly to get her attention as she gave a strained smile at the people. 

Mara’s fake smile was already on point as she was shaking hands with a variety of witches and wizards, pretending to listen to their rants. Dad had noticed them and stood in front of them to block the view of the reporters as they discussed. 

His mother looked at him worriedly as he sent her an expectant look. They communicated without words as she looked hesitantly. 

That was when a hard body pushed into Harry’s, shoving him into the steps of the bank. He managed not to fall. Lily gave a hard look to the witch who had pushed her way to them and the woman backed down, apologizing. 

Lily turned to him worriedly, patting down his hair even though they both knew it wouldn’t work. He pulled the portkey necklace he kept on him at all times from underneath his shirt, staring at her pointedly. 

She finally sighed as she relented. She reached into her pocket, grabbing one of the black sacks of coins, and handed them to Harry. She leaned down to whisper “Be at Fortescue’s at three, all right?” 

Nodding in confirmation, he stuffed the money into his robes and pushed his way out of the large crowd. Once in the open space, he pulled out his list of supplies and headed to Madam Malkin’s first. 

Luckily, due to the commotion, most of the shops were pretty empty except for the confused muggles taking their muggleborn kids for the first time. 

Madam Malkin’s robes for all Occasions was a quaint building with a simple sign in the front and only a display window showcasing various robe styles and a doorway. Harry entered, the bell jiggling above him, and looked around at the robes on hangars. 

“Oh, Harry-dear!” Madam Malkin came strolling in with a huge smile, “I’m with a customer but I’ll be right with you!” 

She gestured him up to one of the large platforms and as he did so, measuring tape began to fly towards him, wrapping around to take his measurements. A formality, he was sure as she had his measurements on file from how often they go here. 

On the other platform, a pale boy with a thin face and slicked-back blonde hair stood next to him. He had plain black robes on, probably here for Hogwarts robes as well. He noticed Harry’s stare and raised an eyebrow.

“Here for Hogwarts robes, are you?”

Harry nodded good-naturedly, holding still for the magical measuring tape.

“First year, too?” At Harry’s nod, he continued, “Any idea what house you want to be in? Me, I want to be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in there. Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad but I think I’d leave if I were put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.”

Seeing as how both of his parents were in Gryffindor, Harry didn’t take kindly to these words. He sent the boy an irritated glance but the snotty boy took no notice. 

“All right, dear,” Madam Malkin came out from behind the back, “you’re done.” she waved her wand, robes and cloaks and uniforms flying into the bag. 

The boy jumped down from the platform and headed for the desk, placing some gallons and knuts on the counter as he grabbed the bag. He called ou to Harry one last time as he left, “I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose.”

Then the boy was gone.

Harry rolled his eyes. Most likely a pureblood from his snotty behavior. 

The measuring tape was finally gone, called back as it rested on Madam Malkin’s neck. She smiled at him, “Regular Hogwarts uniforms, Harry?” 

Harry nodded, jumping down from the platform. Madam Malkin flicked her wand once and clothes went flying off the racks into the bag. 

“That’d be three sets of plain black robes, one hat, one pair of dragon-hide gloves, one winter cloak, and names tags,” As she called out, the various fabrics folded themselves neatly and disappeared into the small bag. 

“Anything else, Harry?” she smiled kindly. 

He shook his head no and paid the friendly woman, putting the bag into his own backpack he had snuck under his robes. At times like these, he was grateful for the extendable charm on his backpack. 

The next shop was Flourish and Blotts. He purchased the books he didn’t have on the list and scanned the shelves for any new ones. He picked up one on Animangus and another on unusual charms. He visited the Apothecary, grabbing his supplies and extra vials including a starter ingredient box. 

Wiseacres were next as he purchased a high-end telescope, barely making a dent in his allowance. He picked up a few books on constellations out of curiosity. All of it ended up in his trusty backpack with a featherweight charm keeping him from feeling a growing weight. 

Ollivander, Harry learned, was a creepy man with pure white hair and large eyes. He was rather weird and like Madam Mallin had a flying measuring tape. It measured everything from his arms to his toes but most likely was just there to through the nervous first years off guard. It took over an hour of trying wand after wand to finally find one to accept him. 

Ashwood, Phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches or so Ollivander claimed. At first, he’d tried a Holly wood wand but it hadn’t quite felt right. The combination of Ashwood and Phoenix Feather was unusual, said the wandmaker, meant for great duelists. Harry shrugged that off, knowing he was already going to get another wand. 

One which didn’t come with a trace pre-installed.

After his list was finished, he still had a few hours to kill before meeting up with his parents, so he headed to the back area where he knew Knockturn Alley lie. Once he was sure no one was paying any attention to him, he ducked inside the creepy and dark alley. 

His Dad had first taken him here for some hard-to-find books a few years ago. They did end up finding the books but Harry always felt the place was a bit disturbing. It felt like the walls had eyes and if you made one wrong move, you’d end up dinner. 

Or, perhaps, like the croaking woman who sold dried-up fingers. 

Harry kept his head up, his stance strong though, unwilling to show any hesitance as he moved through the alley. It was quite maze-like and you could easily get lost but Harry knew what he was doing. 

He finally spotted the shop he wanted. It was a black building, a small sign on the front read “Reiner’s Custom Wands”. Hurrying into the shop, the various gemstones and unusual objects caught his eye. The air was heavy as he entered and Harry remembered reading that magical objects like creature parts could affect the air around it, making it feel heavy and harsh. 

The more magical objects you have enclosed in one room, the harsher the air quality. 

He frowned at the exotic objects, disappointed that he couldn’t even name half of them. 

Loud footsteps from the doorway nearly had harry jump out of his kin. A large burly man with dark hair and a rough-looking beard appeared. He had some kind of black substance on his fingers, a hand towel in his hands as he rubbed it off. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and gave a harsh huff.

“What’s a kid like you doing down here?” The man’s voice was rough and low. He looked Harry up and down as if measuring his worth, his eyes calculating how much he could sell him off. 

Harry kept a stoic look on his face as he stood taller, not being cowed at the intimidating man, “Are you, Reiner?”

The man narrowed his eyes before nodding in confirmation, “Aye, Darryl Reiner, owner of this place. You didn’t answer my question, kid. What are you doing in here?”

“I would like to purchase a custom wand.”

Reiner raised an eyebrow at him before snorting, laying his hand towel down, and gesturing Harry to the front desk. 

Harry followed the man’s command, stopping at the desk where Reiner towered over him, eyeing him. “And why would I sell an untraceable wand to you, boy?”

Harry didn’t say anything, partly too intimidated and partly because he didn’t need to. He reached into his pocket and slammed the bag of galleons on the desk, the coins clinging against each other. He stared up at Reiner expectedly and the man snorted in amusement. 

“All right, kid. You got guts to come all the way down here. I’ll give you a two-core for 56 galleons, deal?” 

Harry nodded, relief pouring through him. Just getting here shook him more than he would like to admit. 

“Cores and woods are back there, go pick em out,” Reiner nodded to the room behind him and Harry moved stiffly from his spot to the doorway. As soon as he entered the back room, his breath was sucked out of his lungs. He coughed harshly at the heavy magic in the air. It was almost suffocating. 

Reiner’s low chuckle from the other room had Harry gritting his teeth to bear with it though. 

“Just pick whatever feels right,” Reiner called. 

Harry nodded though he knew the man couldn’t see and looking around the room. It the size of a large walk-in closet and shelves covered the walls, small containers full of different materials reaching the 8-foot ceiling. 

He took a breath and shook his nerves out as he went through the containers, running his hand over each one. He stopped once he felt a pull and plucked the object from the container. It was a shard of wood, thicker at the base and tapering off at the top, not quite in a wand shape, more like a small tree branch. It was a dark color, almost black though looking closer, it was actually a very dark red. 

He shifted the wood to his other hand and moved to the other side of the containers, this one filled with non-wood-like objects. He continued to feel them out waiting for the sharp pull he had felt with the wood. When it happened, he plucked a long feather from the container. It was white, very long, and brushing his hand against it, very soft. 

He repeated the process once more until he felt the pull a second time. This time, the object was more unusual, a shard of something hard like wood or bone. Dark green in color and almost rotting. 

Shrugging he held onto the objects and came out, placing them on the front desk. Reiner surveyed the objects with a curious eye. 

“Hm, Dark cherry wood, strong and nimble,” Reiner mumbled to himself, plucking each object from the desk, “White Phoenix feather, usually from a hatchling before they get their colors, and finally, a basilisk fang.”

Harry paled several shades as the man gave a hearty laugh. “Don’t perry so much, boy. I drained the poison out before you ever touched it. Well, that’ll be 56 galleons. I’ll have it finished in about an hour or so. Come back then.”

Harry nodded, counting out the galleons from his bag, and placed them one by one on the desk. Once Harry seemed done, Reiner very quickly sweep his eyes through them, counting faster than HArry could before he swept them up in one sweep, jingling together as they disappeared behind the counter. 

Reiner turned away and Harry knew their transaction was done for now. Harry walked out of the building, huffing a sigh of relief as he felt the air normalize once he was outside. 

He was about to head back to Diagon Alley when he felt something pull in his chest. He frowned, turning to the direction. It was much further than he had ever been in Knockturn Alley. He was hesitant to follow the mysterious pull. With one last look at Diagon Alley, he felt the pull yank on his chest even harder. 

He rubbed his chest like it was bruised even though he knew it was in his head. Sighing, he followed the direction of the pull, heading down the dark and shady alley where he knew trouble lurked. His magic was calling on something or something was calling to his magic. Either way, he had to find out what it was. 

The Alley only got more grimey and disgusting the further he went and Harry’s nervousness got more pronounced. The Alley’s members had eyes on him, lurking in the corners of his vision but he tried his hardest not to pay attention. 

If his parents caught him now, he would be grounded for eternity. That is if the hedgewitches didn’t turn him into a shrunk head to be displayed in their shop. 

The pull was getting stronger the further he went until finally, he stopped in front of a building. It was smushed between a potions shop with freshly dead animals hung in the window and another shop looking like it closed down forty years ago. This shop had blackboards on the windows and a large sign in front of the run-down shop that said “Exotic Pets and Familiars”. It was falling apart and nothing inside of it screamed pleasantness. 

Giving a sigh, he entered the building expecting the worst. The place was small and dingy, unclean from the feces and dirt left on the floor. The walls were crammed with animals everywhere. Snakes, rats, owls, birds, cats, anything he could think of. Even magical animals like the Harvey or the swooping evil hissed at him as he passed. Each of them was poorly cared for, their cages dark and messy. Some looked sick and others weren’t moving. 

Harry was sick to his stomach, cringing at the conditions the animals were living in. Despite that, the pull was only getting stronger and he pushed past the front towards the back room where the pull was coming from. 

Black fabric covered the room behind the counter and Harry moved around it, pulling it back. With the limited light, there were more cages stuffed into the room the size of a closet. A cat, two birds, and another cage covered with a dirty towel. 

Realizing the pull was coming from the last cage, he opened it up and gasped. A small bird was in the cage, its feathers having molten away leaving it covered in dirty and featherless. It sagged limply on the floor. For a second he wasn’t sure it was alive until he saw its head perk up. He couldn’t tell what kind of bird it was without its feathers and how dirty it was but for some reason, the pull he felt was gone now. 

Two eyes met his own and the bird’s eyes filled with fear, cowering away from him. It was too weak to move far though and Harry felt so incredibly sorry for the baby bird.

“What do you think you are doing in here!” 

Harry prevented himself from jumping at the loud scream and turned to face a grey-haired man with a hunch and warts on his overly large nose. He snarled, waving his hands around and Harry knew this was the man who had done this to all these animals. 

Remembering to keep a calm head, Harry coldly told the man, “I’m taking this bird.”

“Like hell you are! That’s my property, see!” The man waving his fist around, his ugly face contorting in anger and Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw the bird flinch inside the cage. 

“I’ll pay you.”

The man stopped screaming like a lunatic, frowning before angrily spitting out “50 galleons.”

Harry pulled the galleons out of his pocket and walked out of the small closet. He set the bird’s cage on the counter and angrily dropped the coins by the ten’s. Five piles and he grabbed the cage, storming out as the greedy man pawed at the money. 

Harry had never felt so angry before in his life as he stormed out of the alley. Perhaps, his anger was visible as nobody bothered him and he didn’t feel as many stared at him. He stopped by Reiner’s, waiting the last few minutes as the man worked. 

Reiner gave him an odd look when he saw the bird but didn’t ask any questions which Harry was grateful for. Harry got the wand and custom wand holster for his arm before leaving with the cage kept firmly in his grasp.

The sick bird took priority as he stuffed his new wand and holster into his backpack. The bird was shivering now and Harry used his cloak to cover the cage under his arms. 

Harry pulled up his hood, hiding the bird underneath his cloak as he snuck out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon. He almost thought he had gotten away with it before he heard someone shout his name. 

Panic filled him with adrenaline as for one stupid moment he thought about running before turning around to face the angry form of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 2 Songs:  
> Follow My Feet: The Unlikely Candidates  
> Hurry, Hurry: Air Traffic Controller  
> Rebel Beat: Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Next Chapter: Sidereal: Chapter Three  
> March 10th, 2021


	4. Sidereal: Chapter Three

There was nothing more fearsome than his mother’s anger. He had learned this lesson the hard way after one too many reckless decisions resulting in injury. Second, to his mother’s anger, was his twin’s. 

A carbon copy of their mother, His sister’s red face and puffed cheeks really resembled the fiery anger of Lily Potter. 

He attempted to smile at her, unconvincingly as her hazel eyes burned with rage. There was no getting out of this, he had been caught. 

All he could do was try to minimize the damage. 

“Knockturn Alley!” Mara started, “If Mum and Dad knew what you were doing-” 

Harry, in a very bad decision, cut her off. 

“If they knew what I was doing but they don’t,” He pointed out, trying to worm his way out with a cheeky grin. 

If he thought Mara was angry before, she was a tornado of red rage now. Harry winced, trying to unstick his foot from his mouth. 

Not wanting his overdramatic sister to start a scene, he did the only thing he could to diffuse the situation. 

Harry lifted the hidden cage from under his cloak, keeping a firm grip as the little bird in the cage’s condition was revealed to her eyes. 

Her face melted into shock and pity as soon as she saw the state of the poor bird just as he knew it would. 

“What happened to it?” Her voice softened, stepping closer with an outstretched hand as if wanting to comfort it. His sister always had a bleeding heart. 

But she was right. In the darkness of the dingy poor excuse for a pet shop, it was truly hard to grasp the pitiful picture the bird made but in the sun, everything was exposed. 

The birds' feathers were molten away, leaving only a few dirty-colored feathers clinging to its pink and red skin. A rash was developing in several places, harsh and red bumps dotting. It was practically covered in dirt and grime, the smell coming off the cage hitting him full force now. 

Its gold eyes stared up at them with fear as it cowered in the corner of its cage. It shivered, from the cold or fear Harry would probably never know. 

“I found it in a shady pet shop,” Harry admitted, “I was going to tell Dad to get it to shut down but for some reason, I just couldn’t leave her there.” 

“Her?” Mara looked up sharply, “It’s a girl?”

Harry floundered for a minute, unsure of how to answer her. 

“I don’t know, It was a guess.”

It was the truth. He didn’t know why but he was sure this bird was female, something inside of him just knew. 

Mara looked conflicted as she looked between his face and the bird. Determination set on her face as she made a decision, giving a loud sigh. She pulled an old leather wallet out of her cloak and held it out to him. 

“Portkey. One-time use. I’ll tell Mum and Dad something happened but when we get home, you’re dealing with the consequences,” She warned him. 

Harry quirked up a smile. He gave it maybe fifteen minutes before she’d confess everything. That was fine by him though, he had a good enough headstart. 

“Thanks, sis,” He nodded thankfully, taking the wallet from her hand while juggling the cage with the other. He declared strongly and proudly to the wallet, “Potter Manor.”

A sudden pull and Mara’s face swirled out of focus until he shut his eyes tight and let himself be pulled along with the wallet. He steadied himself in the sudden weightlessness until he felt solid ground connect with his feet. He stumbled but righted himself, taking care not to jostle the cage too much. 

Opening his eyes, he met the familiar surroundings of the Potter Manor foyer. Grand as always with marble flooring and a large staircase, Harry wasted no time. 

He clutched onto the cage tighter, looking at it to make sure it was okay before yelling out “Tilly!”

A loud pop and their house-elf, Tilly came into existence, wearing her potter uniform. She grinned happily at him.

“How may Tilly serve, young master, harry?” Tilly said sweetly. 

“We’ve got some work to do,” He said determinedly, gesturing to the cage. “Can we start with a bath?”

Tilly’s eyes widened and she nodded just as ready to help as he. She popped away and vaguely, he heard the running water upstairs. 

“Alright, girl,” Harry said to the little bird. Her golden eyes looked up at his, fearful but curious. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

/

Mara hurried back to Madam Malkins where she had left her parents. She passed through the crowd easily, her mother’s notice-me-not charm doing its work as nobody spared her a single glance. That was when she felt a tug in her chest. 

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the alley, confused as she spun in place, turning to where the tug was pulling her. 

Across the street, a pet shop which seemed to specialize in cats she supposed by the large cages of felines in and out of the building. This was the source of the pull.

“Mara!”

Mara jumped as her father’s hand clamped around on her shoulder, making her wince at the sudden weight. The hand immediately let go and Mara looked up into a matching pair of worried hazel eyes. 

Her mom was right behind him. Before either of the two could say anything, she interrupted like the word vomit, “I saw Harry. I gave him the portkey to get home cause he found this really sick bird and it needed help. He found this shady pet shop in Knockturn Alley.” 

The truth came pouring out as soon as she opened her mouth and Mara once again cursed her inability to lie to her parents. 

The two of them exchanged a glance, communicating silently with one another before turning to her. Mara couldn’t pay much attention though, her focus drifting towards the pull she felt to the shop and though she didn’t mean to, her eyes kept traveling towards it. 

“We’ll discuss this with Harry later,” Her father stated firmly, snapping Mara’s attention back to her parents. 

“Thank you for telling us the truth,” Her mum said with a small smile. Mara nodded, twiddling her fingers together, the pull only getting stronger the longer she stood still. She could see it in the corner of her eyes, the various felines brushing against their cages, meows pouring down the alley. 

“Am I assuming you want a cat, Mara?” Her father’s amused voice broke through her trance. She gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry, Dad. I just feel like something’s waiting for me there. I’m not really sure why.”

Her parents exchanged another look, one she couldn’t interpret before they turned to her, smiles on their faces.

“Your Mum and I will finish up your shopping, why don’t you go pick something out?” Her father said. 

Mara lit up, stopping only to hug her father around the waist quickly with a huge smile before rushing off to the pet store. 

The pull in her chest only tripled with every step she took. The bell rang as she stepped inside, alerting the various cats of her presence. The meowing grew louder from the various cages full of different colored cats which lined the walls. Some cages were open and cats roamed throughout the store, staring at her curiously or lazily as she passed. 

She walked past the white counter where the shop owner stood petting a tabby-colored cat. The pulling feeling increased with every step, pulling her to the back of the store. 

Hurrying as the pull only got stronger she surveyed the cats in cages. Tabby’s and orange tigers, blue Russians and Persians, cats of all kinds stared her down, brushing against the cages, meowing at her passing figure. 

Until one cage stopped her entire world. A small kitten sat poised inside one of the cages. It stared into Mara’s eyes as if waiting patiently for something. As she approached, the kitten immediately stood up and rubbed against the cage, showcasing its unique color. 

It looked like a kitten mixed with a tiger, its face slanted and large. It had a mixture of black stripes and dots with snow-white fur. Its paws were black and its huge claws flexed on the bottom of the cage. The kitten was too large to be a kitten, about the size of an adult cage. It looked more like some kind of leopard or tiger kitten. 

Mara smiled, enchanted by its beautiful color as she reached ah and through the cage bars. The kitten wasted no time, rubbing against her hand with a loud rumbling. 

Giggling, Mara turned to the shop owner at the counter. The man looked up at her from where he was petting the cat. He gave her a small smile, moving around the counter to help her. 

“You make a connection then?” The man gave her a kind smile as Mara nodded, still letting the kitten brush against her hand. 

He took a look at the kitten which waited patiently in the cage, tail flickering behind her. 

His smile fell for a moment, a pondering look on his face before shrugging and pulling open the cage. 

The small bundle of black and white fur jumped out of the cage in a hurry, landing on Mara’s chest with a thump. Mara barely had time to upright herself, holding onto the cate with one arm and the shelf behind her with the other. The wind knocked out of her chest, she took a few deep breaths, wincing at the slight pain from its impact. 

Mara gave a breathy laugh, making sure to right her balance as she wrapped her arms around the purring kitten. She tucked it into one arm and held out her hand near the kitten’s face for it to sniff. Instead, it butted its head against her hand, purring even louder as Mara rubbed its head. 

“It seems she likes you, Miss Potter.”

Mara jumped in surprise, looking up at the man in shock as he winked down at her, pointing his finger to her forehead. 

Mara almost panicked, using her free hand to brush her bangs over her forehead. It must've gotten jolted when the kitten jumped on her. Her cheeks glowed bright red, hoping her scar wasn’t visible anymore. 

The kitten leaned upwards and rubbed its head against her cheek, causing Mara to laugh at the tickling sensation. 

The pull had mysteriously vanished and for a second, Mara frowned, giving the kitten in her arms an odd look. 

She shrugged it off, heading to the counter to pay for her new friend. 

/  
“Is it okay?” Harry asked worriedly as tilly the house-elf gave the small bird a look over. Tilly was quite small and old for a house-elf but treated no less than family to the Potters. She smiled at Harry’s worry. 

“Worry not, Master Harry. Is no danger. Mistress Lily can brew to fix, that’s right,” Tilly answered, her speech broken as she watched Harry relax at the news. 

“That’s good. I’ll clean her up, Tilly. Thanks.” Harry wasted no time as he grabbed hold of the cage and headed to the bathroom.

After a few potions they had on hand, it was time to bathe the small bird. 

He shut the door behind him, carefully setting the cage on the countertop, and ran the faucet with warm water. Plugging up the sink, he let the water fil as he grabbed a hand cloth from the cabinet. He soaked it in the water, setting it on the side of the marble sink.

Harry took a deep breath as he opened the cage door. 

“Hi, there,” Harry kept his voice low and steady so as not to scare it any further. It gave a low chirping sound, almost like a warning as it kept its wary eyes on him. 

Harry gave it what he thought was a reassuring smile, “I need to clean your feathers now so they can grow properly. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Slowly, he reached his hand through the cage door. The bird gave a loud shriek, cowering into the back of the wire cage. Harry paused his motions, resting his hand on the bottom of the cage. 

Once the bird calmed down enough, he moved once more. He was forced to stop a few more times, moving only a few centimeters before the bird freaked once more but eventually, he was within length to touch the little one. Gently and carefully, he lifted a single finger and stroked it down her back. 

The bird was trembling and cowered into the corner and he allowed his finger to run down her back a few more times, barely applying any sort of pressure. He kept his motions slow and calm, ready for any more shrieks or even an attack. 

After a few tense moments, the bird stopped shaking. It even leaned into his motions as it turned to stare at him with intense golden eyes. It tilted its head, relaxing into the touch. 

He gave it a gentle, encouraging smile, talking lowly to it. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying, just assurances she was safe. Once he was confident, he used two fingers to brush her, using more pressure but still soft and gentle. 

The bird didn’t seem so scared anymore and he continued until he fit the small bird in the palm of his hand, pulling her slowly and carefully out of the cage. Their eyes never left one another as Harry talked to her kindly. 

Once out of the poor cage, he gave it a smile, “That’s a good girl.”

He lifted the rag and carefully began to give it small strokes over its dirt and grime-covered body. 

It could've been minutes or hours as Harry focused on his task, the black washing away to the faded pinkish color of its skin, its white and yellow colored feathers (the few that remained) revealed. 

Once he was finished, the best he could do in the bird’s delicate state, he lowered the now black towel into the sink and set the bird carefully on the counter. 

The warming potion he sprayed on it would keep its internal body temperature up for the next twenty-four hours so it shouldn’t get cold and he’d already treated the wounds he could see. Without all the dirt, she looked a lot better but she was still missing a plethora of golden feathers. 

He wondered what she would look like once she was healed completely. 

Downstairs, the loud opening of the front door and footsteps caught his attention. He swallowed nervously as he drained the sink and pushed the cage to the floor. The little bird watched him silently and he gave her one last hesitant look, wishing he had the foresight to buy a new cage for her before heading to his bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

There were no windows to escape from so he was sure she would alright for the time being. She couldn’t fly anyway.

As he marched downstairs, he couldn’t help but feel like he was heading to a funeral. His parents were by the door, their new purchases flying around the room from his Mum’s wand. 

His father faced him, giving him an unreadable look and Harry winced, shuffling his feet nervously. 

Behind their Mum, Mara sent him a guilty look. In her arms was a ball of black and white fluff. He sighed, knowing Mara could never keep a secret. She’d probably spilled in the first five seconds. He was already preparing for the lecture but his Mum only sighed, not even looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Tilly told me about the bird’s condition. I’ll make a replenishing and growth potion. IT should be ready in about an hour but in the meantime, you can talk to your father about how you wound up in Knockturn Alley because I have a pretty good guess already.” 

And with that, Their Mum walked up the stairs, pausing to press a kiss to the top of his head, their bags of stuff following her in mid-air, and then she was gone. 

Mara shrunk in on herself, picking at her nails as their Dad raised an eyebrow at Harry expectantly. 

Harry sighed. This was not going to end well.

/

Mara happily munched on a chocolate frog as she placed her new belongings in her room. The kitten was following her everywhere much to her surprise and delight. She couldn’t help but already feel a connection to the small feline, like a part of her heart had been exchanged with the felines. Maybe that’s why she felt such a heavy chunk in her chest weighing her down. 

As she finished packing her trunk with her new books, she threw out random names for the black and white kitten. 

“What about Breena?” Mara suggested, moving her new stash of Cholmondeley’s Chocolate into her chocolate keeper, a box she and her Uncle Mooney had decorated when she was about five. 

She pushed the box back into her trunk, folding her new robes now as she spied a look at her new pet, “Breena was the name of a Charms Mistress a long time ago. She was famous for her animangus form, a Snow Leopard.” 

‘That is Acceptable.’

Mara grinned, tucking a pair of socks next tto her robes in her trunk. “Great! I’m glad you like it. I’ll call you Breena from now on. Anyway, are you hungry? I think I have cat food but I’m not exactly sure what you eat. You don’t seem like a normal cat to me. DAd should be back from the Ministry soon. I hope he shuts down that pet shop Harry found. Once he’s back, we can pick up the kind of food you like.”

Mara moved towards the door before her smile dropped as realization poured over her like water. 

She spun to face the kitten, who hadn’t moved from its spot, still staring at her with its flickering tail behind it. 

“Did you just speak to me?”

The feline and girl stared at one another for several heartbeats before Mara let out a nervous laugh. 

“That’s crazy. I must be imagining things. Cat’s can’t talk,” Mara shook her head to clear her thoughts, an odd lift to her voice just a tad bit hysterical. 

The kitten only blinked, still as cat-like as before. Mara turned to leave once more but this time, she heard it loud and clear. 

‘While this is certainly amusing, I do have reason to speak to you.’

Mara spun around, staring at the cat with wide eyes. 

Several heartbeats passed by.

‘Well?’

Mara let out a scream.

“HARRY!”

/

Harry supposed being grounded was the best he could hope for after the stunt he had pulled. Still, he managed to save an innocent bird and hopefully get the abusive shop owner arrested and the remaining animals rescued. All in all, it could be worse. 

He glanced at the brand new cage, fit for a full-grown owl in the corner of his room. His parents had been thoughtful enough to buy food and treats for the bird, including a new cage before coming home. 

The bird hadn’t moved in a while, sleeping on her perch. The sunset cast a pretty glow around her, almost like the sun itself was healing her. He could swear he could see a golden aura around her. 

The bird’s eyes opened right away and she let out a chirp. Harry sat up in bed, making eye contact with the bird. 

It chirped once more, louder this time and warmth burst through Harry’s chest like a swelling balloon. He raised an eyebrow at the feeling, wondering if it had something to do with the mysterious bird. 

He looked down at his book again only for a mental picture to pop into his brain. It was like seeing the moment when he was watching the bird in the sunset but he knew it was only in his mind. 

Well, that was new. 

There was something else he could feel now. A presence like a link in his mind, one that wasn’t his but didn’t feel intrusive. He looked at the bird, confused until another picture popped into his mind. 

This time, it was audio, his own voice being repeated. 

‘A golden aura around her’.

‘A golden aura around.’

‘Golden aura.’

‘Aura’ ‘aura’ ‘aura’ ‘aura’ ‘aua’

Like a record on a loop, the word kept repeating in his head. He looked at the bird, frowning. 

“Aura?” 

The bird gave a happy trill, the pressing sensation of his voice fading away. 

Deciding to roll with it, he asked, “Is Aura your name?”

The Bird trilled, fluffing out her remaining feathers. He could swear there was more of them than before though he couldn’t be sure. 

“All right then,” He acknowledged, a bit confused, “your name is Aura.”

Before he could figure out how the bird had communicated with him, he heard a loud scream from down the hall.

“HARRY!”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, he was on his feet before he realized it, alarmed as he heard the pounding of feet running down the hallway. 

Before he had time to meet it, the door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it and his sister appeared, breathing heavily and pale-faced but unharmed. 

“The cat talked,” She panted out. 

Realizing it wasn’t an emergency, Harry raised an eyebrow at his freaked-out sister. “The cat talked?” 

He wasn’t even aware they had a cat. 

Sure enough though, behind her feet was a black and white cat, a weird appearance as both kitten-like and the size of an adult. Remembering the black and white bundle in his sister's arms downstairs, he supposed this must be his sister’s new pet. 

It stared at him with its creepily large amber eyes, as if looking through his soul. 

“Harry, I swear it talked to me!” Mara insisted, jumping on his bed next to him. The cat paid them no mind, padding across the floor to where his new bird- Aura’s new cage was perched. 

“Hey!” He protested, preparing to move the cat as it jumped onto his desk, eye level with Aura the bird now. 

The cat sent him a glance, and Harry could’ve sworn it was scathing. He wasn't sure that was normal cat behavior. He exchanged a look with Mara. She gestured to the cat as is saying ‘See? I told you so’.

The cat turned to them after a moment, its tail flickering quite fast behind it. 

‘I have been named Breena.’

Harry jumped at the sound of the higher-pitched voice n his head. It sounded female and by the way, Mar jumped as well, panic in her eyes, she heard it too.

“I told you!” Mara yelled out, on her knees now. The twins turned to look at the cat wide-eyed as its tail flickered impatiently at them.

‘I am not something to be stared at.’

On instinct, the twins averted their eyes, knowing how crazy it was to listen to a cat’s demands but they were far beyond that point. 

“Sorry,” Mara was first to speak, “I’ve never met a talking cat before.”

The cat seemed genuinely surprised by this. ‘Humans must be stupider than I thought. I am not talking, I am communicating through our bond.’

Mara gave a confused look to Harry who shrugged, just as confused as she was. 

“Bond?” Mara directed the question politely to the cat. 

It stared at them for a moment, irritation clear as its fur riled up, ‘I believe you refer to such things as Familiar bonds’. I am the girls.’

Harry’s eyes lit up, recognizing now what the cat was saying. 

“Oh! That’s why you can communicate. Familiars can communicate through a bond between a familiar and it’s bonded.”

“But if she’s my familiar, why can you hear her?” Mara asked. 

It was Breena who answered this time. ‘You have bonded so you hear those of other bonds.’ 

At Mara’s lost look, Harry stepped in to explain. 

“It’s kinda like a frequency only those with familiar bonds can hear. Familiars hear each other and they're bonded through the frequency so If I had a familiar and you had a familiar, we could hear each other’s familiars.” 

Mara nodded in understanding but Harry looked back at the cat. 

“I don’t have a familiar bond though.”

Breena flickered her tail, annoyance showing. ‘Did you think you found the Phoenix by chance?’

Understanding dawned on him as he turned to look at Aura, who sat on her perch, staring at them. 

“That’s why I felt that pull towards her.” He surmised, “But why can’t she speak to me?”

‘Too young. Too hurt. She will learn in time,’ Breena assured. 

That’s when it finally registered what Breena had said. 

“Wait a minute. Did you say Phoenix?” 

Breena gave an annoyed mew as her tail lashed around behind her. She glanced at the bird, who had given an indignant chirp. ‘Yes, I believe she is a rarer variant. Sun Phoenix, she says.’

As Harry turned to the bird in awe, who now fluffed her feathers, her pride shining through, Mara turned to the cat. 

“What are you?”

Breena gave her an annoyed look, probably at the direct and rudeness of the question but answered nonetheless ‘I am from the proud lineage of Snow Tigers and one of the descendants of Dawon, the Sacred Tiger.’

Mara raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of either of those before.”

Breena’s fur riled up and she hissed out, ‘We are a strong and proud lineage dating back before you humans even existed!’

“Whoa. Sorry, I just didn’t know,” Mara soothed her familiar, palms up in defense. Breena gave a loud huff, turning away from them. 

“But can we even take them to Hogwarts?” Mara turned to Harry, worriedly. 

Harry nodded, “They passed the Hogwarts Familiar Clause a long time ago. It’s unlawful for anyone to attempt to separate a familiar and it’s bonded, even at school. We’ll just have to inform the Headmaster and the ministry.” 

“Ugh,” Mara fell back onto the bed. “This is gonna be a headache.”

Harry rose a questioning eyebrow at her.

“If this gets out, everybody’s gonna think I’m the next Merlin at this point,” Mara complained. 

Just as Harry laughed, the door opened with a squeak and both children paled as their mother appeared in the doorway, a huge smirk across her face. 

“Familiars, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 3 Songs:  
> The Middle of Starting Over: Sabrina Carpenter  
> Helena Beat: Foster the People  
> Hope: We Shot the Moon
> 
> Next Chapter: Sidereal: Chapter Four  
> March 17th, 2021


End file.
